Hands off the blonde
by sillymeowmeow
Summary: the Doctor decides, with a little help from jack, that he needs tell Rose how he feels before it's too late


**A.N. A new story, yay!**

Chapter 1 D.P.O.V

Sometimes I wonder if having companions is a good idea. There's a reason why I have them, well, two reasons, one: I don't enjoy like travelling alone, two: I like to see the wonderment on there face when they step out if the TARDIS and see the beauty of an alien planet or a time period which is so different to their own, past or future. But sometimes I think I grow to close to them, in one way or another, and when they leave it breaks my heart.

Lately I have noticed myself becoming very fond of my companion Rose Tyler, maybe a bit too fond. I would go as far as saying I fancy her. Falling in love is not I planned to do when I asked Rose Tyler to travel with me, not that I don't like relationships and all the extras that comes with them, like kissing and stuff, but because I would lose my lover, maybe to death or a normal human break up, I've suffered so many losses in my lifetime, I don't think my heart could take another one.

Sometimes on the contrary to my other thoughts I think that I need to let myself fall in love, what harm would it do. It's better to be happy once rather then being unhappy all the time. The problem is, I don't know whether Rose feels the same or not. I don't think I could take rejection either.

I was deep in thought when someone knocked at my door. I was secretly hoping it was Rose, even though I knew It wasn't, she had gone to bed hours ago, claiming she was very tired after a very long day of running and dancing.  
"What?" I shouted. God I sound like a grump  
"Doctor, It's me. I wanted to have a chat about a certain blonde in a union jack."  
I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth in response, It was like I had verbal diarrhea.  
"I've got one thing to say to you Jack Harkness. Hands. Off. The. Blonde."  
Jack looked at me like he was a five-year old boy and I was telling him off for drawing on the walls.  
"Whoa! Doctor, no need to bite my head off."  
I sighed. "Come in and sit down. I think we do need to have a little chat."  
Jack came in and sat down on the end of my bed.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I really do need to find a way to control my temper.  
I knew that whatever I say to jack, he is most likely to find out how I feel about Rose.  
"Jack," I said calmly "I said what I said because Rose is off-limits. To you, I mean…and to myself, of course."  
Jack stared at me blankly "Why?"  
I smiled, knowing I had the perfect excuse. "Because, she has a boyfriend. Ricky, that's his name, Rickey the idiot."  
Jack stood up and started for the door.  
"Oh, Doctor," He said just as he was about to leave "you should probably tell Rose how you feel before it's too late."  
I scoffed "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't love Rose, she's human."  
"Gotcha," He laughed "I never said anything about love."  
Dammit, He figured it out. I knew he was going to figure it out eventually, but he's right, I should tell her before it's too late.

Later that night

I slowly made my way down the hallway, readying myself for rejection, but also readying myself for the fact that Rose might feel the same, and that also scares me. What if I'm not a good boyfriend, or a good kisser, I've not kissed anybody in this body yet so I haven't had any feed back.  
The walk down the hallway was short, even with the slow, hesitant walking but here it is, the door to future relationships or future rejections, I'm kind of hoping for the first one, the latter would make this whole travelling thing really awkward.  
I took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking on the door. I waited for five minutes before turning around and walking back down the hallway.  
She must be asleep, Bless her, Must have really tired her out today…or she could be listening to that little MP3 player she found in the music room a couple of weeks ago, she loves that thing.  
I turned back around and ran down the hallway to her room. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door just a crack. The light was off, she must me asleep. I opened the door fully and looked at her, she's beautiful, even when she's asleep and has limbs hanging off the bed.  
I walked over to her and tucked her in properly, making sure she was all nice in warm. I brushed the back of my fingers softly over her cheek before turning around and starting for the door. I was just about to leave when I heard her soft voice murmur "Doctor? Is that you?"  
Dammit, I've woken her up. I turned around and smiled at her. "Yeah, it is, go back to sleep sweetheart." I turned back around and started to leave but her soft voice stopped me again.  
"Doctor, wait," she murmured, turning on the light "Why did you come in here?"  
I sighed then went and sat on the chair next to her bed. "I just wanted to tell me something, but it can wait till morning. I'm sorry for waking you up."  
I got up to leave but her voice stopped me a third time. "Stay, tell me what you wanted to tell me."  
I sat back down again "Rose, I need to tell you something important, It's about you and me and feelings. It's really hard for me to say this because I'm scared of rejection but I need to tell you before it's too late. So here goes. Rose Tyler, I am in love…with…you."  
She stared at me blankly for a few minutes before smiling a big Rose Tyler smile, and then she started to blush like a tomato. She reached up and stroked my cheek "Oh, I love you too."  
I smiled back at her then stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. She snuggled up to me so I rapped my arms around her. This is nice. I never imagined it would be this nice. I wonder what kissing would be like; I bet it would bet really nice. I rested my cheek on the top of her head and sighed. I am so happy, Happiness is just oozing out of me, but that's not a bad thing, I love being happy.  
"Rose," I whispered "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
She looked up at me and smiled. "Of course I will." She said before pressing her lips to mine.


End file.
